O Caso do Vampiro
by anatanotenshi
Summary: Detetive Milo está tendo proplemas de insonia por causa de um certo assassino misterioso que some com o sangue de suas vítimas... o que pode ser? CAP 2 ON YAOI, AU,LEMON, IMPRÓPRIA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. .
1. Chapter 1

Olá!

Como estão todos vocês?

Bem, gostaria de dizer, antes de mais nada, que os personagens contidos na fic não pertencem a mim, infelizmente. Em segundo lugar, gostaria de avisar que essa fic é de tema YAOI, ou seja, relacionamento entre dois homens. . 

Para aqueles que não gostarem, peço que se retirem. O mesmo aviso vale para aqueles que são menores de dezoito anos!

Bem, parando de tagarelice, vamos à fic e boa leitura!

O Caso do Vampiro

-Droga! Como assim vocês não conseguiram pegar o assassino? – perguntava o detetive exasperado. Essa era a terceira vez, só essa semana, que aquele idiota escapava. Não entendia como a única pista que tinha dele, era a de que possuía longos cabelos azuis-petróleo.

-D-desculpe, detetive Milo, mas é que...

-Sem desculpas! Aquele cara não pode simplesmente desaparecer! Isso é impossível!

-Detetive, eu...

-Meu caro, não quero desculpas. E sabe o que eu vou fazer? Vou simplesmente ir para aquela lanchonete da esquina, tomar um café, e ir para meu escritório. – disse virando-se para o policial que ficou perplexo.

Não conseguia acreditar que alguém pudesse passar pela defesa que armara. Era perfeita! Isso é, caso não tivesse falhado. Mas era impossível! Estava tão bem planejada, a vítima estava tão bem protegida... mas falhou. Simplesmente falhou.

Balançou a cabeça para tentar afastar um pouco aqueles pensamentos. Não queria ficar de tão mau humor, principalmente de manhã cedo. Era estranho pensar que o assassino só atacava durante a noite, já que o mesmo era muito bom no que fazia. Outro ponto estranho nisso tudo, era o de que a vítima ficava sem uma gota de sangue no corpo.

Ergueu a cabeça e entrou na lanchonete, que era pequena, mas aconchegante. Sentou-se à mesa e logo foi atendida pela simpática garçonete.

-Bom dia, senhor! Deseja alguma coisa?

-Bom dia. Adoraria um café quente!

-Pois bem, com leite?

-Sim, obrigado.

-De nada! O seu café sairá em um minutinho, com licença! – disse a jovem moça já se retirando para o balcão com o pedido anotado em um pequeno bloco de folhas.

Suspirou. Estava cansado, para não dizer exausto. Passara a semana sem dormir direito, pensando na lógica que o assassino misterioso usava, e, quando finalmente descobrira e fez a armadilha, ele escapou. Ele simplesmente escapou, como se fosse água por entre seus dedos. Bufou de raiva. Nem ao menos cochilara noite passada. Iria tomar aquele café e ir pra casa. Desistira de ir ao escritório. Se colocasse um pé naquele lugar, sabia que não sairia tão cedo. E não desejava passar mais tempo acordado.

&&

Chegara em casa e foi direto para seu quarto. Aquele detetive era esperto. Mas não tanto quanto ele. Ele era o melhor, ninguém conseguiria detê-lo. Nunca conseguiram e não seria agora que iriam fê-lo!

Retirou os sapatos e a roupa lentamente, enquanto encaminhava-se para o banheiro anexo a seu quarto. Abriu a torneira e esperou que enchesse para poder entrar nela e ser envolto pela água quente. Fechou os olhos e deixou que um pequeno sorriso surgisse na face pálida. Ninguém chegara tão perto como aquele detetive de ao menos vê-lo, sem que morresse.

Lembrou-se dos fios ondulados de aparência macia e dos olhos azuis claros, combinando com a cor das madeixas que chegavam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Soltou um suspiro. Ele seria seu. Há muito tempo não tinha prazer, já que não se interessava por ninguém, mas aquele jovem detetive era diferente. Jovem? Sim, não deveria ter mais do que 21 anos. Limpou-se e lavou os cabelos que iam até a cintura. Foi para seu quarto e colocou uma cueca e uma blusa folgada antes de ligar o ar condicionado e deitar-se na cama. Olhou para o relógio que estava em cima do criado mudo.

-Seis horas e cinqüenta minutos. – disse com a voz fria que lhe era familiar. Fechou os olhos que possuíam a mesma frieza da voz e deixou-se levar pelo sono. Essa noite, quando acordasse, pensaria em como fazer para ter o detetive para si, mas, por enquanto, era melhor desfrutar do sono que, mesmo na vida eterna, permanecia.

CONTINUA...

Ai, ai, ai... essa história está sendo inspirada em uma imagem muito linda que eu vi do Milo querido e do "Camyu"

Eu AMO esse casalzinhu... TT

Bem, é isso aê! A fic não deve ficar grande, cerca de dois, três caps no máximo!

Bjinhus!

E comentem... o.o plis...

O coment de vcs é muito especial pra minha inspiração!

TT

BJUS!


	2. Chapter 2

Olá!

Perdoem-me pela demora em atualizar a fic, sim?

Bem, gostaria de dizer, antes de mais nada, que os personagens contidos na fic não pertencem a mim, infelizmente. Em segundo lugar, gostaria de avisar que essa fic é de tema YAOI, ou seja, relacionamento entre dois homens. . 

Para aqueles que não gostarem, peço que se retirem. O mesmo aviso vale para aqueles que são menores de dezoito anos!

Bem, parando de tagarelice, vamos à fic e boa leitura!

O Caso do Vampiro II

Acordara com um barulho irritante. Pegou o travesseiro e cobriu a cabeça na tentativa de que, com isso, parasse de ouvir o barulho estridente. Mas foi vã a tentativa. Retirou o travesseiro da cabeça bruscamente enquanto procurava a fonte do barulho. Olhou para o lado e lá estava ele: o bendito despertador.

"Quem foi a anta que inventou esse troço? Deveria ser preso por amaldiçoar a vida das pessoas!" – pensou irritado enquanto pegava o despertador e lançava-o com força em direção a parede.

-Bem, Milo, o sono foi bom enquanto durou. Agora, rapaz, mexa esse traseiro e vá tomar um bom banho para terminar de acordar, sim? – falara o detetive consigo mesmo. Sabia que essa era uma mania estranha, mas como não conseguia ficar sozinho e/ou calado por muito tempo, aquela era uma boa forma de enganar-se ou até mesmo diluir aquela sensação de solidão. Não tinha culpa, quando pequeno não teve a presença da mãe, que era uma prostituta; não que realmente importasse o trabalho da mãe, mas lhe magoava bastante o fato dela sempre trocá-lo por um cliente. Quando não eram aqueles vários bêbados, era alguma amiga, ou até mesmo o céu que ela queria ver sozinha. Nunca tinha tempo para ele.

Quanto ao pai, bem, esse nunca conhecera. E assim, foi crescendo. Quando atingiu os nove anos, sua mãe tentara estuprá-lo. Pelos deuses, sua própria mãe! Nunca esquecera disso. Naquela noite, saíra correndo de casa. A partir daquele momento começou a morar nas ruas. Foi levado para um orfanato aos 16 anos, onde obteve uma base mais decente. Aos 18 anos conseguira entrar em uma faculdade, graças aos dois anos de estudo incansáveis no orfanato. Formou-se e tornou-se perito. Entrara na polícia e tornara-se detetive. Fizera muitos amigos, colegas, conhecidos. Mas ninguém nunca ocupou o espaço vazio dentro de seu coração.

&-&

Trabalhara como condenado naquele dia. Arrumar escritório, assinar papelada, rever casos... estava cansado. Naquele exato momento só queria ir pra casa. Já eram 8:15 h e ainda estava no trabalho. Respirou fundo. Pelo visto, não sairia dali tão cedo.

&-&

Havia acordado horas atrás. Alimentara-se adequadamente e arrumara-se com uma roupa simples, o que não tinha hábito de fazer, já que preferia roupas formais. Mas aquele dia era especial, diferente. Por tanto, precisava vestir-se de forma adequada. Naquela noite iria ter um belo detetive em seus braços. Iria ter um relacionamento com alguém, o que não fazia há mais de cinco anos.

Saíra em sua moto azul-petróleo, da mesma cor de seus cabelos que estavam soltos, sendo acariciados pelo vento frio daquela noite. Sua calça jeans possuía uma tonalidade escura, e suas botas negras de couro possuíam correntes finas e prateadas. Sua blusa era, assim como a calça, bastante justa ao corpo, só que, diferente desta, possuía uma tonalidade de azul bem claro. Por cima da blusa, uma jaqueta também jeans e da mesma cor da calça.

Parou em frente ao prédio de Delegacia. Olhou para a porta: trancada. Ótimo. Isso significava que não haveria ninguém no prédio e seria bem fácil pegar o endereço do detetive. Continuou olhando para o prédio. Subiu o olhar decorando cada milímetro de cimento, mas parou abruptamente ao perceber que havia uma luz acessa. Mau sinal. Havia alguém no prédio. Droga, essa noite não! Não queria matar ninguém, queria apenas estar na mais bela condição para encontrar-se com o detetive, e não coberto de sangue. Respirou fundo. Não precisava encontrar-se com aquela pessoa, afinal.

&-&

Ouviu um veículo estacionar em frente ao prédio. Mas quem, em plena consciência, iria _aquela_ delegacia às 9:30 h da noite? Todos sabiam que _aquela_, em questão, fechava às 8:00 h em ponto.

Aproximou-se da janela e olhou para baixo. Arregalou os olhos. Havia um lunático querendo entrar na delegacia! Viu a moto negra, o veículo que estacionara, deduziu. Na mão direita do homem, um pedaço de ferro ou metal, não sabia dizer bem ao certo, ajudava-o na tentativa de abrir a porta da delegacia.

"Impossível." – pensou Milo – " Aquela porta não abre nem com bazuca!"

Assim que concluiu seu pensamento, ouviu o som do alarme disparar. O homem havia conseguido entrar!

"Droga!"

Largou tudo que estava fazendo e saiu da sala com a arma na mão.

"Ah, bandido imprestável! Justo porque eu havia decidido que hoje iria finalizar tudo isso aqui. Mas você me paga!"

-Ah, se me paga!

&-&

Assim que abrira a porta o alarme disparou. Agora era apenas uma questão de tempo para que os policiais chegassem ali. Deveria ter visto o mapa do local anteriormente, ter visto onde eles arquivavam os dados dos policiais, mas... não quis. Simplesmente isso. Há tanto tempo não se arriscava, que agora parecia um jogo divertido.

Subiu até o terceiro andar e começou a vasculhar as salas. Geralmente era no terceiro andar que os arquivos ficavam. Adorava sua velocidade de vampiro. Era tão bom ser bastante rápido!

&-&

Descia as escadas de três em três degraus. Ao chegar no terceiro andar, ouviu barulho de coisas sendo jogadas ao chão, armários e gavetas sendo abertos... ele estava lá! Só podia!

&-&

Um cheiro embriagante tomou conta da sala. Um cheiro tão bom e tão sedutor, tão especial... já havia sentido-o. Era o cheiro do detetive!

"Quer dizer que era você que estava no prédio, hein? Bom, muito bom. Assim você me poupa trabalho, meu caro!" pensou o vampiro enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios que estavam curvados em um pequeno sorriso.

&-&

Andava pelos corredores preparado para qualquer eventual encontro com o invasor. Cada sala que encontrava ficava na mira de sua arma.

"Em qual sala você está, bandido?"

Andava cautelosamente nas pontas dos pés. Cada sala, uma por uma, foi ficando para trás, até que chegara a última. Ele só poderia estar ali. Respirou fundo. Não sabia se o invasor possuía alguma arma, então teria que ser cauteloso.

Parou em frente a porta: ela estava entreaberta. Com um chute abriu a porta e apontou a arma para dentro da sala.

-Então, onde voc... – não concluiu sua fala, pois o invasor estava bem diante de seus olhos, sentado em uma cadeira com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos entrelaçadas em cima destas – Mas você é um idiota ou o quê? Quer mesmo morrer ou descobriu que vai ser preso de qualquer jeito?

-Detetive... você não é muito prudente, correto?

-Ora, quem você pensa que é para falar alguma coisa de mim? – perguntou enquanto aproximava-se de Camus.

-Alguém que lhe observa e deseja, detetive. Apenas isso.

Milo arregalou os olhos. Ouvira errado ou aquele homem lindo e fora da lei estava lhe desejando?

-Ora, vamos, detetive. Nunca recebeu uma cantada em toda sua vida? – perguntou enquanto erguia a cabeça e fitava os olhos de Milo.

Imediatamente o detetive desviou seus olhos daquelas duas pedras azuis que pareciam ver sua alma.

"Droga, droga, droga! Milo, pare de corar feito uma colegial e lembre-se de seu treinamento! Não desvie o olhar, não mostre fraqueza! Vamos!" – recriminava-se mentalmente quando percebeu que o invasor estava se levantando.

-Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? Quer levar uma bala no meio da testa, é? – disse o detetive enquanto dava um passo para trás e apontava a arma para a cabeça do outro.

-Você realmente atiraria em mim, detetive? – perguntou sedutoramente enquanto andava em direção a Milo, que recuava a cada passo de Camus.

-Ora, seu... claro que atiraria! Você invadiu a delegacia, e pode ser muito bem punido por isso!

-Sabe, eu prefiro uma punição um tanto quanto diferente... – Milo viu-se encurralado: suas costas estavam encostadas na parede e, não sabia porque, não conseguia atirar naquele homem - ...quem sabe uma na cama não seja bem mais interessante... – Camus apoiou as mãos de ambos os lados da cabeça de Milo, que respirava descompassadamente com a arma apontada não mais para o vampiro, mas sim para o chão. - ... não acha, detetive? – perguntou com voz rouca na orelha de Milo, enquanto lambia-a e chupava o lóbulo desta.

-Hum... – deixou escapar um gemido baixo, mas que foi perfeitamente captado por Camus, que desceu a mão direita por todo o tórax do detetive, deleitando-se com os gemidos que este não conseguia conter.

-Vamos, detetive... diga-me o que quer e eu farei. – disse esfregando-se no corpo de Milo, arrancando-lhe mais gemidos.

-Eu... p-pare. – não conseguia falar nada. Primeiro porque nem ao menos pensar estava conseguindo. Aquele invasor era muito atraente, e Milo, não sabia porque, sentira-se atraído por ele no instante em que vira os belos orbes azuis.

-Por que devo parar, detetive? Dê-me um bom motivo. – disse enquanto começava a lamber e chupar o pescoço de Milo. Desceu sua mão e começou a massagear o membro do detetive por sobre a calça.

-Ahh... p-pare! Hum... ahh... eu... hum... não quero! – disse enquanto ofegava. Odiava isso em si: era muito sensível. E aquele homem... por que fora gostar de homens? Ah, claro, ele não escolhera. Afinal, esse tipo de coisa não dá pra escolher.

-Sabe, detetive, você não me convenceu... além do mais, se você não quer, por que seu corpo diz o contrário?

"Oh, maldito! Desse jeito ele quer acabar comigo!" – pensou o detetive.

-P-pára!

-Hum... acho que não. – disse enquanto voltava a lamber a orelha de Milo, que se contorcia cada vez mais por causa da massagem em seu membro.

-AHH! – soltou um pequeno grito quando houve uma pressão maior em seu membro que já encontrava-se ereto.

-Vamos, detetive. Admita que também me quer. O que pode dar errado, hum?

-Ah... eu... não... hum... p-pára...

-Você sabe que eu não vou parar, não sabe?

-Ah... seu... hum...

-MILO! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? CADÊ O INVASOR? NÃO SE PREOCUPE, VAMOS AJUDÁ-LO! SOMOS O REFORÇO!

"Droga! Eu estava conseguindo!" – pensou Camus, não querendo ter que perde a chance de ter Milo.

-Aioria...

-Quem?

-O... policial... que... me... ajuda... nas... investigações...– disse enquanto ofegava e tentava normalizar a respiração.

-E você quer ficar aqui e ser resgatado por seu super-herói ou...

-Seu lunático... eu não seria louco o suficiente... para fugir com um fora da lei! – disse Milo enquanto pensava exatamente o contrário: "Ou o quê? Você desejar-me-ia o bastante para raptar-me e arcar com as conseqüências? Porque eu seria louco para fugir com você, francês."

-De fato sou francês e não há mistério nisso, afinal, nunca consegui perder o sotaque, mas... se você for aventureiro o suficiente para ficar ao lado de um vampiro que vem cassando e que é tido como assassino que tem como perfil apenas longos cabelos azul-petróleo... bem, não mediria esforços, meu caro, para ficar contigo. – os olhos de Milo arregalaram-se. Acabara de ouvir, da boca dele, que ele era o assassino que o vinha fazendo de idiota e lhe dado uma bela dor de cabeça!

-C-como? Mas... não! É mentira! Não é você, não é, não é!

-MILO! RESPONDE, CARA! ANDA LOGO! EU NÃO TÔ AFIM DE BRINCAR! ONDE VOCÊ TÁ?

-Milo... não tenho tempo. Não quero que eles me vejam, porque pode acarretar em conseqüências catastróficas, afinal, já estou morto.

-PARE DE MENTIR PRA MIM! – gritou o detetive. Não dava pra entender, muita coisa ao mesmo tempo para sua cabeça. Primeiro um louco invade o prédio da delegacia, depois diz que tem desejo por si, apaixona-se a primeira vista, ou melhor, morre de amores à primeira vista, tem um amasso no corredor do trabalho, do prédio de polícia, depois o lunático lê sua mente e diz ser vampiro além de que, é o assassino que lhe tira noites preciosas de sono... sua cabeça estava quase estourando.

-MILO! GRAÇAS A DEUS! FALA DE NOVO! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

-Milo... se você não quiser vir comigo... – não pode terminar de falar porque um soco lhe acertou a face esquerda. - Milo?

-Seu... seu... desgraçado! Eu... quero ir com você. Mas pare de mentir pra mim!

-Nunca menti pra você ange.

-Ange?

-Anjo. Meu anjo. Mon ange.

Milo corou violentamente. Ninguém nunca lhe proclamou como seu daquele jeito. Era uma forma tão doce, tão delicada, tão meiga, tão... tão... tão certa!

-Eu ainda não sei seu nome...

-Camus. Meu nome é Camus. Agora eu preciso saber uma coisa... você virá ou não comigo, mon ange?

-Eu sou seu, não Camus? Então você que sabe o meu destino.

-Tolo. Não posso ignorar seus sentimentos. Apenas diga-me.

-MILO! MAS QUE DROGA! FALA DE NOVO! ASSIM NÃO DÁ PRA TE AJUDAR!

-Camus, eu... eu vou com você, mesmo sendo loucura...

-Não se preocupe, ange. Caso queira, poderá voltar. A vida é sua.

-Camus...

-Venha, vamos. – disse estendendo a mão para Milo, que pegou-a sem medo ou dúvida.

-Como pretende sair?

-Sou um vampiro, lembra-se?

-Ai, meu Deus... pare com essa loucura, Camus!

Camus não falou nada, apenas pegou o detetive no colo e correu em direção a janela.

-Droga, Camus! Você quer no matar?

-Calma. Confie em mim. – restringiu-se a dizer apenas isso antes de olhar fundo nos olhos de Milo e pular.

-AHHHHH! – afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Camus.

"Droga! De todas as formas que eu pensei em morrer, nunca me veio a mente em pular do terceiro andar da delegacia! Bem, mas podemos continuar vivos, não?" – olhou para baixo e todo o otimismo que tentara construir esvaiu-se.

-Camus... eu... não quero morrer! – falou fechando fortemente os olhos. Agora não tinha mais volta. É isso aí! As coisas têm preço.

-Confie em mim, mon ange. Nada vai acontecer a ti.

Milo abriu os olhos incrédulo. Não morreram?

-Mas... como? – olhou para o chão e, perplexo, viu que, ao invés de estarem descendo, estavam subindo!

-Um salto, meu caro. Um salto.

-Meu Deus... então você é mesmo um...

-Sim, mon ange. Um vampiro. Mas não se preocupe. Minha alma clama a ti, e não a teu sangue. – disse dando um selinho nos lábios de Milo.

-Mas... para onde vamos?

-Boa pergunta... – disse enquanto caíam novamente e Milo agarrava-se mais ainda a seu pescoço. Tocou levemente o chão e pulou novamente, parando no alto de um prédio de vinte andares.

-E-eu... quase não acredito. Você pulou... para o topo de um prédio de o quê? Quinze, dezesseis andares?

-Vinte.

-AHHH! – Camus sorriu com aquela atitude de Milo. Ele era tão... ingênuo e meigo... – Você fica lindo quando sorri, sabia? – falou um Milo bastante encabulado enquanto abaixava o rosto que, cada vez mais, ganhava uma cor rubra.

-Se você diz, então eu não contesto.

-Camus! Assim eu fico com vergonha!

-Não precisa, você é lindo! – com isso não sabia-se distinguir o detetive de um tomate bastante maduro.

Camus segurou o queixo de Milo delicadamente e fê-lo erguer a cabeça até que seus olhares estivessem no mesmo nível.

-Camus...

-Você fez uma loucura, anjo. Você sabe disso, não?

-Sim, eu sei, mas... alguma coisa me disse que aquilo foi o certo. Eu não sei, mas desde que eu tento prende-lo, alguma coisa me faz ficar atrás de você o tempo todo.

-Milo... eu...

-Por favor, Camus, não diga nada. Apenas me torne seu e não me engane, não me traia, não minta ou esconda nada de mim. Apenas isso.

-Jamais seria capaz de fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas, mon ange. Jamais. – e com isso um beijo foi selado. E com aquele beijo, uma promessa muda de amor eterno.

\o/

Oba, oba, oba! Mais um cap!

Bem, eu sei que esse demorou, mas o importante é que saiu!

Ah, e eis uma dúvida: eu faço mais um cap para situar todo mundo num desfecho melhor, ou fico por aqui mesmo?

Bem, vocês é que sabem.

Bjaum!


End file.
